


Wings of a Soulmate

by ReginaNocis



Series: Obscure Love [45]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cree technology for the win!!, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, I couldn't resist, Major Endgame Spoilers, SPOILERS!!!!!!, Totally a fix-it, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaNocis/pseuds/ReginaNocis
Summary: Carol Danvers was a pro at running from her problems, but they all have to catch up to her eventually.





	Wings of a Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> I totally didn't mean for this to be as depressing as it started out. It's got a happy ending, I swear!!!!!!

Carol Danvers spent more time away from Earth than she did on it. Ever since she’d discovered her true identity, she’d been avoiding her former soulmate. She couldn’t bring herself to tell Maria that her mark was gone. It had been gone ever since she’d woken up in the Cree empire, and she’d never gained it back. Instead, she had gained one on her thigh that promised her a good future. Maria’s, however, had never faded. Carol couldn’t stand the idea that she would be hurting her former soulmate, but she also couldn’t deny the fact that any feelings she may have had were gone with her memories. So instead of facing it like an adult, she ran as far away from her problems as she could.

That lasted for two decades. It took Carol about three years to realize that whatever had given her these abilities had also apparently made her age at a much slower pace. She could live with that, especially since she still hadn’t met her soulmate. She spent her time planet-hopping and helping with ever crisis she came across. Some of them were extremely dangerous, while others were beneath her. Any excuse to avoid her home and all of the soulmate drama she was sure was waiting for her.

Of course, when Fury sent her the emergency signal, she couldn’t ignore it. She knew by now that he wouldn’t contact her unless her presence was absolutely essential. And when she arrived on Earth, she realized just how necessary her help was going to be.  She listened as the ‘Avengers’ described the situation to her, and then immediately made up an excuse to leave once Thanos had been neutralized. The Avengers didn’t need her help.

(And how cute was it that Fury had chosen to name his new superhero group after her? She’d take it as the compliment she knew he’d meant it to be.)

The thing that had been bothering her since she’d discovered that half of the planet had turned to dust was whether or not Maria was a part of that. If she was, what had happened to Monica? While Carol may not remember her as her child, she did have a heart. Instead of leaving the planet as she’d told the Avengers that she would, she made her way to that farmhouse she’d found so many years ago.

Monica answered the door, and that was not a promising sign. The tears that formed and immediately spilled onto her cheeks were also not good, but Carol didn’t make a sound in protest as Monica hugged her tightly.

“We thought maybe you’d died,” Monica told her softly, hours later. “Mom was always hopeful that you’d come back, but after the first five years, we could only guess at what had happened. And when Mom found out she had cancer…”

“You hoped that I would be here in time to see her,” Carol finished softly. Monica nodded, but she’d cried herself out. “I’m so sorry. I should have… I should never have left.”

“It’s okay. You weren’t meant to be here anymore. Mom told me she saw your new soulmark. She always said that whoever had yours was a lucky person. Hers never faded, not even when she was gone,” Monica told her. Carol smiled sadly. Of course she couldn’t hide it from Maria.

“I haven’t met them,” Carol admitted.

“You will,” Monica told her. “I met mine in college. She was amazing! Her grandfather had given her a taser, and she knew how to use it. Unfortunately, she was one of the casualties from… whatever it was that happened. I have the taser now. It’s the only thing that reminds me of her.”

“You didn’t have pictures together?” Carol asked.

“Only one. Darcy didn’t think she was pretty, so she avoided cameras at all costs. She was gorgeous, of course. I loved her so much,” Monica replied.

“You’ll see her again,” Carol promised. Monica gave her a sad smile, taking it for the sentiment that so many people had repeated to her. Carol, however, meant it literally. She would do whatever it took to make sure that Monica got her soulmate back. She was family, even if Carol didn’t remember her the way that she should.

Carol left the planet after that night. She spent years searching the galaxies for a solution to Thanos’s snap, but all she could ever find was directions to the ruined infinity stones and a warning that using them came with a steep price. She was three galaxies away when her beeper went off. One of the Avengers was calling her back to the planet, and she was determined to be there this time.

She arrived just in time to destroy an entire fleet of ships in the sky that were preparing to attack. She landed in front of a man she’d never seen before. His giant metal wings were ridiculous, and she almost laughed out loud. _“And I thought the Cree had a bad fashion sense. Wings, really?”_

The man stared at her with wide eyes, and she couldn’t wait for him to reply before she was propelling herself across the battlefield to assist as needed. She caught the gauntlet with it’s shiny infinity stones, but she didn’t have time to wonder how they’d managed to put that together. Instead, she worked with a group of other female superheroes to get the gauntlet safely to Iron Man.

It wasn’t until the battle had ended completely that she had a chance to wonder what had happened to the man with wings. She watched as Tony Stark prepared to die, and frowned when nobody offered up a solution. She could let him die with his honor, but she thought he might appreciate having a bit more time to live. She knew she’d have done it for Maria if she’d been here.

“Move out of my way,” she snapped, shoving the redhead to the side as she knelt beside Stark. “I may not have healing abilities, but my suit has technology that outshines this planet by a mile. This is going to sting.”

She pulled the vial from a hidden pocket and poured the contents over his ruined shoulder. It immediately began to stitch itself back together. Unfortunately, she didn’t have enough to repair his entire arm. She knew that it needed to be removed, or she would only be prolonging his pain. She concentrated on pushing as much of her power into her hand as she could, then carefully shot a thin beam into his arm. She cut it in a straight line, wincing as the severed arm fell to the ground. The liquid healing agent immediately stopped the bleeding and healed the wound completely. She stood and moved away from him as soon as she was sure he’d be fine.

She didn’t notice the man approaching her until he was beside her. _“That was really impressive. You saved his life, and we are eternally grateful.”_ She turned to stare at her apparent soulmate, taking in the sight of the wings once more with a big smile.

“I always wondered whose life I would be saving. Let me guess, your ‘mark is something about your wings? Sorry about that,” she told him.

“Don’t be. I’m just glad to finally meet you. I’m Sam Wilson,” he told her, offering his hand.

“Carol Danvers, but the people around here tend to call me Captain Marvel,” Carol told him, shaking his offered hand.

 

Monica called her at the Avengers Facility just a day later, begging her to come visit. Carol brought Sam when she went, wanting to introduce him to her daughter. Monica was equally excited to introduce a very embarrassed Darcy Lewis, her very alive soulmate.


End file.
